


kageyama, do a barrel roll! (into his heart)

by bowlerhatfringe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, highschool boys shamelessly playing animal crossing with each other, kageyama's inability for a brain to mouth filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill on the Haikyuu!! Kink Meme for the prompt: "hinata and kageyama are hanging out at hinata's house playing games or something, stuff happens, and kageyama accidentally tells hinata he loves him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kageyama, do a barrel roll! (into his heart)

“Wow you really suck at this.” Hinata bluntly says, and Kageyama shoots him a dirty glare. “Seriously though, Pokemon? Nobody sucks at Pokemon.” As if to make a point, Kageyama’s Froakie decides to take a critical hit from Hinata’s Fennekin. Unable to stop glaring, it only worsens when Hinata grins and waves a peace symbol at him.

“Shut up, idiot.” Kageyama grumbles. He wants to flop backwards but he’s sitting on the floor, whereas Hinata is laying down on a futon he had set up only for himself. Kageyama shuts his 3DS and settles with looking at the ceiling and regretting challenging Hinata to a battle. But he’d been weak-- ever since Kageyama entered his house and gave a loud, “SORRY FOR THE INTRUSION” to Hinata’s mother and little sister, he’d been unable to resist the enthusiastic pull that made up the entirety of Hinata Shouyou. Hinata had dopily grinned at him and said, “Let’s go play games, Kag!” The taller boy had jerkily nodded his head, unable to say anything.

“Did you bring Animal Crossing with you?” asks Hinata, already turning off his game and opening a new game case. Kageyama feels his cheeks pink and he looks to the shorter boy.

“I don’t have that game!” he snaps. He furiously thinks of his game, almost imagining it burning a hole in his knapsack that sat lopsided by Hinata’s bedroom door.

Hinata levels Kageyama with a look. “When we streetpassed, your favourite title was Animal Crossing.” Hinata smiles. “Show me your town!”

Red faced with embarrassment, Kageyama reluctantly stands up to get to his knapsack and pull out his game. Hinata crows with delight, flopping backwards with his 3DS and kicking his feet up. “Yay, make sure to give me all your fruit!”

“Shut up!” Kageyama complains, making his way over to Hinata. While he pops in the game cartridge, he kicks Hinata in the side. Hinata makes a mock wounded noise, along with exaggerated expressions of great pain. It’s horribly stupid looking but Kageyama still finds it cute. Frustrated, Kageyama kicks Hinata again. “Move over.”

“Urghhhh finnnee!” Hinata huffs out, wiggling his body until there’s some space on the futon for Kageyama. Kageyama, tempted to lay down, sits beside Hinata with his legs crossed. “Aren’t you uncomfortable?” Hinata asks, rolling onto his side. His arm is pressed against Kageyama’s thigh as Hinata props himself up with his elbow.

Cheeks warm, Kageyama replies, “I’m fine.”

“So stiff,” Hinata says. “Old Man Kageyama!” he teases and Kageyama growls and ruffles Hinata’s hair roughly. Hinata laughs, seemingly amused by Kageyama’s annoyance.

As they both set up their games and prepare to visit each other’s towns (“Let me see your town first! Then we can so who’s better!” “Obviously me.” “We’ll see about that!”) Kageyama watches Hinata from the corner of his eye; Hinata’s tongue is poking out, his eyes focused on his handheld in concentration. His lips are very pink.

Kageyama finds himself unconsciously leaning towards him, and before he can pull back, Hinata hooks an arm around his neck and brings him down to his eye level. Kageyama’s forced to straighten his legs out, and Hinata grins so _so_ close to his face. Absolutely adorably _awful_. “Ha! Now you have to lay beside me. Relax already, Old Man Kag.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that!” Kageyama protests. However he relaxes (well, as much as Kageyama can relax beside his... his _teammate_. Yes, teammate.) and in game, watches Hinata’s little character enter his town. He balks. “You made your jersey?”

“Yeah!” Hinata confirms excitedly. He looks to Kageyama, all bright eyed and pink cheeked with excitement. “Want me to make your jersey?”

“Uh,” Kageyama falters, unable to say anything while faced with Hinata’s burning bright enthusiasm. Hinata takes his failed answer as a yes, however.

“Don’t be shy I know you want one tooooo!” he shouts.

“Ugh, be quiet.” Kageyama mumbles. Hinata looks back to his handheld and suddenly smirks.

“Are you wearing a bird kigurumi?”

Shit!

“No!” Kageyama blurts, and Hinata sort of does this weird movement-- it’s not until a second later that Kageyama realizes Hinata has _snuggled into his side_.

“Make one for me!” Hinata says, and then starts running amuck in his town.

They stay like that for an hour, Kageyama quietly directing him around his town and giving Hinata things while Hinata gives a running commentary. Hinata is incredibly warm against his side, and Kageyama feels warm and hazy in his sweater with the combination of Hinata. The shorter boy sighs happily, “Ok, I’m impressed,” he admits. “Your town is pretty cute.”

Kageyama purses his lips. “Cool, not cute, you mean."

The shorter boy looks away from his 3Ds. “I meant cute,” he says. Kageyama’s thumb is pressing up against the D pad of his handheld, his character running against a building. He stares at Hinata, the shape of his face, the curve of his neck, the smile in his eyes, the quirk of his lips; the knot in Kageyama’s stomach tightens and he feels simultaneously nauseous and pleased with his position. Hinata is too distracting, too... _too much_. This stupid boy; with his cheeky grins and overflowing perseverance and his untapped talent-- his lame jokes and stupid noises--

Kageyama is stupidly _horribly_ in love with this boy, and all he can think, is when the _hell_ did that happen?

“Kag--?”

“I like you,” blurts out Kageyama. Dread fills his stomach when he realizes _oh shit i said that **out loud**_. Maybe if he’s lucky Hinata will take it as a declaration of friendship or--

Kageyama’s dread triple folds when Hinata’s gives him a slack jawed look. Like a fish, his mouth opens and closes, and, to make it things even worse, Hinata’s 3DS falls out of his hand and _thumps_ against the futon they are on together.

“Kageyama,” Hinata breathes out, eyes wide and face a cute splotchy red--

“I love you,” Kageyama says and he has a full body twitch when it dawns on him that he’s still blurting out unnecessary and friendship damaging shit.

Damage control--

Kageyama scrambles to sit up and he runs a hand through his hair, only making it messy. Hinata also scrambles up but Kageyama is faster, snapping his handheld shut and making a break for his bedroom door, only pausing to grab his knapsack.

His hand is on the knob when Hinata makes an odd “orryaa” noise and literally _hops onto his back_. Kageyama yelps, tumbling onto the floor and Hinata going with him. “Ow, ow, ow,” Hinata whines, and Kageyama sits up and glares furiously at him.

“Idiot! Maybe you wouldn’t be in pain if you hadn’t jumped me!” He grabs hold of Hinata’s face, wondering if the shorter one got a nosebleed or something. “You ok?” he asks gruffly.

Hinata is staring at him. Kageyama lets go of Hinata’s face, and the shorter one tilts his head downwards. Unable to look at each other, the boys are silent for several minutes. When Kageyama makes to get up again, Hinata clutches his sleeve. “Did you mean it?” he asks tentatively.

Kageyama bites his lip, frustrated, but eventually spits out, “Yes.” He notices the look of doubt and he adds, albeit a little tersely, “When have I ever said something I didn’t mean?”

Hinata nods, complexion darkening. Unusually quiet, Hinata says, “So you like me.”

“Yes, we just confirmed that, did we not?” snaps Kageyama.

Hinata shuffles close to Kageyama, his proximity making the taller boy sweat. “That’s pretty lame, to announce something like that while playing video games.” Kageyama flushes with shame while Hinata adds, “And Animal Crossing, at that.” Kageyama moves to get up again but stops dead when Hinata grabs him by the shoulders and pecks his left cheek.

“But I like you too, so I guess I can forgive you for your poor timing.” Hinata smiles, lays on his back, and rolls over to his futon. “Now come here and come visit my town already, Kag.”

Kageyama, utterly dumbfounded, leaves his knapsack where he is and crawls over to lay beside Hinata. Hinata cuddles into his side again, flips open his handheld and mutters, “Aw look, we cut the connection. Annoyinnngg.”

Kageyama gulps, brings himself as close to Hinata as possible, and opens his 3Ds.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i actually could have included a star fox reference to make my title even remotely relevant!! i finished this last night, went to work today, posted it on the kink meme without a title, then uploaded it here *wheezes* i wont rest until someone fills my request on the kink meme.... **EDIT 02/21/15:** THEY DID *WHEEZE* 
> 
> Click [here](http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/336.html?thread=7248#t7248) to be taken to the thread on the kink meme!
> 
>  
> 
> [Hinata's jersey based off of an actual QR code](http://bowlerhatfringe.tumblr.com/post/83132560797/lotte-pon-decided-to-give-prodesign-a-whirl)
> 
> **EDIT 02/21/15** : the amazing and sweet and SUPER TALENTED [ivydeer](http://ivydeer.tumblr.com) has made [**FANART**](http://ivydeer.tumblr.com/post/111638087176/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-dumb-volleyball) for this fic!! TT u TT go check it out you wont be disappointed!!!!


End file.
